Answering Prayers
by WrenClayton
Summary: Something about this one human keeps drawing Gabriel back to him. Explicit Sabriel, and lots of it. Warnings: Come inflation, consensual somnophilia, prayer!kink and some other mild fetishization of religion, and Gabriel being a bit of a creeper before realizing that it's a faux pas.


The truth was that angels were no good at answering prayers. Gabriel knew it better than most. It was incredible how overhyped the feathery douchbags that he called family could be. Even back when he was on the job, he wasn't supposed to make house calls unless it was a very, very special occasion.

Gabriel wasn't on the job now, of course. But that was because he was _deep in hiding. _He was busy playing the part of a Norse god, what little there was to play of it in this day and age, so as not to seem even just the tiniest little bit angelic. Even more reason to never ever answer someone's prayer.

But lately, Gabriel had been getting… odd prayers. Prayers that drew him like a magnet, prayers with a flavor to them that Gabriel couldn't place. He could tell they were all coming from the same person; he'd never felt a prayer so distinctive. There was the faintest trace of something powerfully familiar, almost intimate, like the dim echo of a song that used to be so, so important to him. But no, that wasn't right… an echo came _after _the song was gone. This prayer tasted like something familiar that was yet on the horizon, yet to come. A foreshadowing.

Gabriel tried to ignore the prayers at first. There was no point in listening, since he had no intention of answering. But occasionally he couldn't completely shut out the words, and he caught glimpses of what the voice wanted.

_Please let Dad come home tonight._

That was the most common one. Through the years that Gabriel tried and failed to ignore the prayers, that was the most common one. Bit by bit, Gabriel let himself listen, and the more he heard, the more his completely unexplainable attraction to the voice grew.

_Please let Dad come home tonight. Please take care of my brother. Please let this next school be better than the last one._

If Gabriel didn't know better, he'd say something about the taste of those prayers almost reminded him of Lucy.

* * *

Gabriel gave in one night and visited the owner of that voice. Just visiting wasn't dangerous, he told himself. He wouldn't reveal his nature. He wouldn't even be visible. He just wanted to see who this kid was.

Gabriel materialized in a motel room with some of the tackiest decorating he'd ever seen. The thrum of a running shower came through the closed bathroom door. It was dark out, but the bedside lamps were on, casting an orange glow over the boy who was kneeling at the foot of his bed, head bowed against his clasped hands.

The words were clear and bright in Gabriel's head, ringing like bells.

_Please keep my brother safe the next time he goes hunting. Tonight was too close. I'm worried. Just please don't let him die on a hunt, I need him._

The shower water cut off. The boy glanced up, shaking hair out of his eyes —

… _Oh. _The boy was _beautiful. _His hazel eyes shone in the dim light, and he licked his lips before bowing his head and praying again, sounding almost rushed.

_Thank you for keeping him alive tonight. Thank you thank you thank you. He means so much to me._

The boy stood up and plopped down on the bed just before the door opened and another boy stepped out — his brother, no doubt. This one was taller, older, wearing boxers and a t-shirt and rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Again, Gabriel felt the strange prickle of something almost familiar as he looked at this boy, but it was so different from the first one.

"S'up, Sammy?" the older boy asked, tossing his towel over the door and crawling into his bed.

_Sammy, huh? _Gabriel looked at the boy again. He was definitelya looker, even though he was still a few years too young for Gabriel's taste. Shaggy brown hair and long, lanky limbs that he was clearly still growing into, and those _eyes…_

Sam shrugged. "Not much."

"Wanna see what's on?"

"Yeah."

Sam's brother reached for the remote and switched the TV on. The two boys channel surfed and talked for the next three hours, and at one point a fight broke out over the remote. Gabriel stayed the whole time, observing this strange boy whose prayers he couldn't ignore, watching him talk and argue and laugh with his brother. Gabriel didn't leave until the boys had settled down and the lights were out and Sam was curled up in bed, breathing softly in sleep, eyelashes shadowing his cheek. And even then, Gabriel had to tear himself away.

It was fine, Gabriel told himself. Fine to look, fine to watch his beautiful boy sleep, fine to listen to the strange, enticing voice of those prayers. So long as he didn't start answering them.

* * *

Months passed. One night Gabriel was on the other end of the earth, and Sam's prayer still hit him like a bullet.

_They shouldn't have gone out tonight. Please, God, look after my Dad and brother. This is a bad one. I'm scared. I'm scared they'll get hurt. They wouldn't let me come along. Please. Please look after them. God, please._

The prayer twisted inside Gabriel like a knife and he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't brush it aside. Surely, it wouldn't hurt just to _check_ on Sam's family. They were probably doing fine.

When Gabriel found Sam's father and brother, he was impressed they were still alive.

The two men stood in a warehouse, surrounded by seething, grinning vampires. It was way too many for two hunters to take. Gabriel could practically feel the hunger pouring off the creatures as they circled and harassed their prey, fighting to overwhelm the two men. Sam's father moved like a machine, taking off head after head, and Sam's brother almost kept pace. But Gabriel had a sinking feeling that the two humans wouldn't be able to survive the fight. There were just too many.

Gabriel couldn't sit and watch while Sam's family was killed. He couldn't stand the thought of that poor boy being left all alone, praying in an empty room that his family would never come home to. But these were hunters, and he couldn't have them trying to investigate him. He couldn't show himself.

Gabriel moved invisibly through the crowd of vampires and touched their foreheads, one by one. And into their minds he poured a bolt of screeching, crippling terror.

_The desert sun, pounding down on your face, blinding and inescapable, a wave of hunters with machetes flashing in the sunlight and screaming for your head —_

They ran. Each time Gabriel swept past a vampire, its toothy grin vanished and it ran from the fight, stumbling over its feet. At last, there was nothing left but two panting Winchesters, surrounded by a sprawl of headless corpses.

Gabriel smiled. His wings lifted and he flitted away to a very important motel room.

Sam was still kneeling in front of his bed, murmuring under his breath, eyebrows pursed in concentration and worry. His shoulders were tense.

Sam's family was safe, and Gabriel's work here was done. He ought to leave well enough alone. But the poor boy looked so upset. His father and brother might not be home until tomorrow. Ignoring his better sense, Gabriel reached out and touched Sam's hair, broadcasting a soft, subliminal image of Sam's father and brother, safe and alive at the scene of the fight.

Sam blinked and lifted his head. Gabriel smiled and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs, still invisible to Sam's wide eyes.

"That's it, kid," he murmured silently. "Get some rest. Your bro and pop are gonna be just fine."

Sam looked back at his clasped hands, blinking. He let out a slow, deep breath and finally stood up. He crawled into bed next to Gabriel, lifting the covers and snuggling under them. Gabriel's grin broadened. He carefully flexed one powerful golden wing and let the fringe of it brush against Sam's cheek.

"Sleep well, honeybuns," he whispered.

He stayed with Sam all night.

* * *

Sam never prayed to get into Stanford. But Gabriel could see the desire in Sam's eyes when he researched the college, see the drive with which he studied for his SAT's. He could see the care that went into each essay Sam wrote for the application. Sam stayed up late, later than he'd ever stayed up for school, re-reading and perfecting those essays, getting every word right.

When Sam's application showed up on the desk of Stanford's admissions office, Gabriel made sure it was at the top of the stack. He knew that would be all it took.

And it was.

* * *

Sam still prayed in college. And Gabriel still visited him, against the advice of that little voice in the back of his head. Sam grew in college — he got taller, broader, more adult. His smooth cheeks gave way to stubble, and real muscle began to show on his body, not just teenage leanness. It got a little harder to think of him as a sweet boy who needed protecting, and a lot easier to think of him as a gorgeous young man that Gabriel wouldn't mind taking to bed.

Sometimes Gabriel would visit even when Sam wasn't praying. It was comforting just to watch Sam doing homework or laughing with his friends, or listening to a lecture with rapt attention, pencil in hand.

Once Gabriel dropped in when Sam happened to be in the shower. Water running down his bare, lean body. Steam billowing around him. Wet hair sticking to his face. Flushed lips open and panting, eyes half closed. One hand between his legs, jerking and tugging the flushed, veiny length of his —

Gabriel decided that he had to stop visiting Sam unless Sam was praying.

* * *

Sam prayed almost every night before bed. Usually, it was the same thing.

_Keep my family safe while I'm gone._

One night, as the sun set over Stanford's campus and cast light through Sam's tiny dorm window, Sam's prayer was different.

_Please tell me if Dad and Dean are safe. I haven't heard from them._

Gabriel had been checking in on John and Dean, of course. They were alive and well. But Sam didn't know that, and his whole body looked wracked with worry as he bowed over and rested his forehead against his clasped hands.

_Just give me a sign to let me know they're safe. Dean's not picking up and he might have just changed his number, but — God, I don't know. I don't know… I was so angry the last time I saw them, what if…_

Sam's prayer trailed off, and he bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut. It broke Gabriel's heart to see him like this. He let out a deep sigh, and did the stupidest thing he possibly could have done.

"Your dad and brother are fine, kid."

At the sound of a foreign voice in his room, Sam flailed back in alarm, catching himself on his hands and staring up at Gabriel in horror. Fully visible, Gabriel raised a hand and waved, smiling.

"H-how — " Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "H-how did you get in my room?Who are you?"

"You prayed. I'm an angel." Gabriel reached out a hand to help Sam up. "Crazy, I know, but how else would I know that you were praying for your dad and brother?"

Sam's face paled. He edged back from Gabriel's offered hand. " … A demon might know," he murmured.

Gabriel drew his hand back with a sigh. If the kid wanted proof, he could manage that. Gabriel let his wings flash into the room for a few heartbeats, a thunderous shine of liquid gold, arcing around the room and nearly filling it, bright and hot as a summer's day. Sam's jaw had dropped when they vanished.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and extended his hand again. "Angel. Now, on your feet."

Sam didn't move, staring at Gabriel's hand with unfiltered wonder.

" … Touching me won't set you on fire, kid. Come on, don't leave me hanging."

Sam swallowed and finally reached out and took Gabriel's hand. He sucked in a breath.

"I — I should be kneeling," he stammered.

Gabriel smiled and pulled Sam to his feet. "You kneel often enough."

Sam was looking at Gabriel like he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He suddenly covered his mouth in horror, staggering back a step. "I — I called you a demon!"

Gabriel snorted dismissively and waved his hand. "Water under the bridge. But let's talk about your family. That's why you prayed to me, after all."

The horror melted away from Sam's face, replaced by a hesitant fear that made Gabriel ache inside. "Are… are they… "

"Safe and sound. Your bro misses you. Your dad does too, but he hides it more."

"They… miss me?"

"Yeah. Every day. They love you, Sam."

Sam tore his gaze away, letting out a shuddering exhale. His eyes were bright when he looked back.

"And they're really safe?" His voice was choked.

"As a hunter ever is." Gabriel tried to soften his voice. "Hey, kid. You need a moment alone?"

"Y-yeah. I mean — " Sam rubbed a hand over his face and managed a smile. "Thank you."

Gabriel chewed his lip and looked around the room uneasily. "Hey, uh… keep this our secret for now?"

"Of course!"

Gabriel couldn't resist. He reached out and gently cupped his hand against Sam's cheek. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and all of the tension seemed to melt from his body.

Gabriel was gone before he opened his eyes.

* * *

Sam's next prayer came the following morning. It was only three words long.

_Are you there?_

Gabriel materialized onto the dorm bed. Sam was sitting on the edge of it, hair sleep-rumpled, wearing just his boxers. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, hands clasped in his lap. He looked like he'd just woken up.

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "Geez, sugar cookie, you praying for some coffee?"

Sam jerked in alarm and nearly fell off the bed. "Holy _shit,_ you weren't a hallucination!" he spilled out.

Gabriel chuckled. He let out a soft whistle as he looked Sam over. "Man, pray to me in the mornings more often."

Sam's face went an adorable shade of red. "I — shit, I'm sorry, this is no way to greet an angel — " He threw himself out of bed. "And I keep swearing in front of you, I'm sorry — "

"Pssh. Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I'm… " Gabriel's gaze was practically pulled down the curve of Sam's spine, and he swallowed. " … a… prude… "

Sam's boxers were a little too tight. They hugged every curve of his plump, round ass, stopping short of his fit thighs and letting Gabriel see them flex as Sam reached for a shirt on the floor and _bent over_ —

Gabriel forced his gaze away, drumming his fingers against the bed. " … Don't sweat the cursing, muffin."

Sam looked slightly ashamed when he turned around, now wearing a shirt. "I… I shouldn't have prayed just to see if you were real."

Gabriel snickered. "I'm mostly surprised you haven't broken out the big questions yet. What does it all mean? Is God real?"

Sam blinked at him. "I had faith before. It's only stronger now."

Gabriel's smile softened as he looked at this beautiful, fascinating boy that he couldn't seem to pull himself away from. "You're really something, kid." He stood up with a sigh. "Put some pants on and get to class. You've got a pop quiz today."

Sam's face broke into panic. "Shit!" He grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and jumped into them before bolting for the door. "Sorry for cursing!" he shouted before running out into the hall.

"Don't — " Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the door slammed shut. " … Don't worry about it."

* * *

For the most part, Sam's prayers didn't change. He still said his thank-you's before bed every night, still prayed that his father and brother would be protected from harm for another day. Gabriel would drop in to listen when he had the time, but sometimes he had let the prayers play in his head without answering. Sometimes godly duties called upon him to become Loki, and keep his cover going.

Furthermore, it seemed like a bad idea to whoosh into Sam's room every time the kid folded his hands and knelt. Gabriel didn't want to crowd the poor boy, no matter how good it felt when Sam looked at him the way he did, with blatant, shining wonder. No matter how incredible it was to see the bliss wash over Sam's face when Gabriel so much as brushed against him.

Sam didn't call on him directly for another week or two.

_Are you there?_

Gabriel flitted into Sam's room almost before he realized he was flying. Sam was sitting on his bed, facing away from Gabriel and twiddling his thumbs, clearly waiting.

It was too good to resist. Gabriel reached out with one invisible wing and brushed his feathers against the back of Sam's neck.

Sam was supposed to laugh or flinch or something. But instead he arched into the touch and let out a little _gasp_. And that was _not _helpful for this whole "keeping his distance" thing. Gabriel quickly jerked his wing back as Sam turned around with pink cheeks.

Gabriel spread his hands and smiled. "Checking to see if I'm still real?"

"No, um — " Sam made another breathy little noise as Gabriel walked around the bed, stopping in front of him. "I… I just wanted to ask your name."

The smug grin melted from Gabriel's face. _Don't tell him. He'll look you up, if he doesn't know already. You're not exactly an obscure angel. Sam always does his research, don't tell him —_

"It's just… you seem to know mine," Sam explained, "and it seems rude to say 'hey, you' when I'm talking to an angel — "

"It's Gabriel," Gabriel blurted. He he cringed inwardly.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. " … The _Archangel_?"

Gabriel managed a wry smile, still kicking himself. "Nah, 'course not, different Gabriel. Don't worry, I get that all the time."

Sam didn't seem inclined to even humor his joke. He stood up, looking Gabriel over as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh my _god_… N-no, I'm _really _not worthy of having _you _on my shoulder. I — you must have more important things to do than visit me!"

Gabriel smiled and brushed his knuckles over Sam's cheek affectionately. "Nothing more enjoyable," he retorted.

Sam's eyes closed and he pressed eagerly into Gabriel's hand, letting out a soft noise of contentment. Gabriel swallowed, his grin faltering. Slowly, he let his hand stroke along Sam's jaw, brushing against the soft scrape of stubble. Sam's breath was getting shallower, and Gabriel could sense his heart rate increasing. Sam tilted his head to the side, offering… Gabriel stroked his hand lower, down the sensitive arch of Sam's neck, teasing his fingers over the skin…

Sam's voice was soft, almost a _moan, _as he breathed out the word, "_Gabriel_… "

This was getting out of hand. Gabriel didn't know when his own breath had gotten so short. He cleared his throat and forced himself to pull his hand away from Sam's neck. Sam swayed forward as if trying to follow the touch, eyes hazy, and Gabriel almost threw him onto the bed right there.

"So, here you are, talking to an Archangel," Gabriel rambled quickly, trying to ignore the images that his helpful brain was providing. "Feel like asking any of those Big Questions yet?"

Sam seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Uh — " He tore his eyes away from Gabriel's face, staring at the bed instead, then blushed deeply and looked away from that too. "I just — um — "

Sam managed to squeeze out from between Gabriel and the bed without touching either one. Gabriel watched as Sam rushed over to his desk and began gathering up the papers on it.

"Y-yeah, there was something I was going to ask," Sam managed at last, shoving a handful of papers into a binder. He looked over his shoulder. "Just to clear things up… the whole lying with another man thing…?"

Gabriel blinked for a moment before he figured out what Sam was talking about. _Riiiight. Humans and their genders. _Gabriel hadn't seen or spoken to his Father in a long, _long _time, but he knew the answer to this one.

"Go ahead and lie with whoever pitches your tent, sugar lump." Gabriel watched as Sam continued to organize his desk. "God cares if you love or hate, but he doesn't much care who you're doing it to."

Sam let out a little breath of relief. " … Good. I… I suspected, but… it's good to know for sure."

Something about Sam's guilty tone made Gabriel uneasy. He stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Sam's back.

"Hey. You haven't done anything God would hate, Sam Winchester."

Sam relaxed visibly under his touch. Against his better judgement, Gabriel leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Sam's shoulder. Sam shivered.

"I have to go," Gabriel murmured. He'd stayed too long already. "Divine stuff to attend to."

Sam nodded. "I understand. And… thank you. Really." Sam turned around, looking Gabriel in the eye. "For everything."

_Don't kiss him don't kiss him don't kiss him. _Gabriel settled for brushing a strand of hair out of Sam's face before stretching his wings out into the ether and flitting away.

* * *

It would have been so easy to appear in Sam's room and watch him sleep, watch him get dressed in the morning, watch him touch himself in the shower. Gabriel had to force himself to stay away unless Sam called. For one thing, watching Sam in the shower without permission was _definitely _not okay. And furthermore, even when Sam was _clothed_ Gabriel had to fight the urge to push him against a wall and kiss him until he forgot how to speak. Watching Sam sleep was right out — it was too tempting to slide his hand under the covers, touch Sam awake and capture his startled, aroused gasp in a kiss. And that also wasn't okay.

Gabriel had been in a human vessel long enough to appreciate human lovemaking, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted it from a specific human this_badly_. He knew he could spend the night with someone if he wanted to — it was easy enough to blend in with the humans and pick someone up for the night — but he wanted _Sam._

And this was different. This wasn't the same as pretending to be human and picking someone up in a bar. Sam knew what he was. Sam was in complete awe of him. And it wouldn't be right to take advantage of that.

So Gabriel didn't.

* * *

The first night that Sam didn't pray sent a prickle of dread down Gabriel's spine. He flew to Sam's room in a panic. Sam _always _prayed, the only reason he'd stop would be if —

Sam was safe and sound, sprawled out in bed and snoring softly. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, but the anxiety wouldn't leave him.

Perhaps Sam had just been tired and fallen asleep early, he thought. He shouldn't have panicked.

But Sam didn't pray the next night either. Or the next.

Gabriel wondered if this was Sam's way of shutting him out, having some privacy. _Stood up by a human. First time for everything. _Not that he could blame Sam. He'd been pretty touchy-feely the last time he visited, and that might have been creepy for Sam, coming from a being powerful enough to wipe whole cities off the map.

He could give Sam space.

* * *

Two weeks passed with no prayers.

* * *

_Gabriel._

The word was like a spark of electricity in his mind, honey sweet and piercing. Gabriel _raced _through the fabric of space to Sam's dorm, wings pounding, the angelic equivalent of a sprint. The force of his arrival tossed Sam's hair in a gust, and Sam up looked at him immediately.

Darkness had long since fallen outside. Sam was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and an expression caught between awe and terror, but he seemed to be unharmed. Gabriel let a whole slew of fears drop away with a deep, relieved sigh. "Sam… "

Sam was striding across the room, approaching him, staring like he physically couldn't look anywhere but Gabriel's face. He stopped a scant foot away, hands fidgeting and clenching at his sides.

"Gabriel, I… " Sam chewed his lip in agitation. "I — need to ask something again — "

Gabriel pursed his eyebrows in concern. "Simmer down, cherry pie. Ask whatever you need to ask."

"I… I just… " Sam was leaning in, closing the distance between them, and Gabriel's heart jumped into his throat. Sam reached out with one hesitant hand and cupped Gabriel's face, delicately, as if afraid he wasn't allowed. "God, I… "

"Come on, biscuit, don't leave me hanging," Gabriel murmured, giving Sam a smile.

Sam swallowed. His breathing was so quick, Gabriel could feel the soft gust of it on his lips. "Is it wrong for a human to — to want — " He groaned in frustration and tangled his hand in Gabriel's hair, closing the distance between them. "F-fuck — "

Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel's in a soft, desperate kiss. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam before the human could panic and change his mind, kissing him back with a groan. _Sam's lips Sam's mouth Sam's body pressing so close Sam Sam Sam —_

Sam _moaned, _grabbing at Gabriel's back and shoulders, pulling Gabriel's body up against his and deepening the kiss. Gabriel could feel the heat of Sam pressed against him, the flexing of muscles under his clothes, and — _oh. _It felt like Sam might be interested in more than just kissing.

Gabriel wasn't planning on breaking this kiss for the next year or so, but Sam tore himself away suddenly and began spilling out confessions.

"I want you," he panted. "I want you so badly. Every time you visit, I can't help it, I think about you when I — when I shouldn't. I know it's wrong, you're this amazing beautiful thing and I don't deserve — "

"Whoa, cream puff, remember to breathe," Gabriel interrupted, pressing a finger gently against Sam's lips. He waited until Sam took a breath before speaking. "Now you listen up. If wanting to nail an angel was a sin, the whole world would go to Hell. So don't you apologize." He gave Sam a smile that he hoped was encouraging, murmuring gently and brushing his fingers over Sam's cheek. "And maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't exactly mind."

Sam shuffled his feet. "I just… It seemed so disrespectful. You've done nothing but help me, and every time you come here, all I can think about is… "

Gabriel pursed his eyebrows. "Oh Sam, tell me that's not why you stopped praying."

Sam tore his eyes away in shame.

Gabriel tsked and held Sam's chin gently, forcing Sam to look him in the eye again. "All you can think about is…?"

Sam blinked. "Huh?"

"You said that every time I come here, all you can think about is… "

Sam's breath hitched. "Kissing you. I think about kissing you."

"Mmm, _just _kissing?"

Sam wove his fingers into Gabriel's hair and pulled their lips close again. "I think about kissing you all over," he whispered.

Gabriel groaned and pressed his mouth against Sam's, sucking the human's lip into his mouth and biting gently. He slid his hand down Sam's back, forcing himself to stop just above that round, tight ass, purring into the kiss as Sam's hands started to gain confidence, touching his body. He took a tentative step towards the bed, and Sam took the hint eagerly, guiding them towards it.

"I think about your hands on me," Sam continued breathlessly, devouring Gabriel's lips between words. "I think about you pushing me down on the bed and taking my clothes off — "

"Mm-hm?"

"_Ripping _my clothes off — "

"Don't need my hands for that, cinnamon bun."

Sam's legs hit the bed and he broke the kiss. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gabriel gave Sam a nudge, and Sam flopped eagerly onto the bed, staring up at him hungrily. Gabriel ran his hand up Sam's thigh, leaning over him. "I could just snap my fingers and have you all bare for my hands, sweetheart."

Sam groaned and shivered as Gabriel kissed his neck. "God, c'mere — "

Gabriel let Sam drag him onto the bed and into another kiss. He was straddling Sam, the hard bulge in Sam's pants rubbing against his thigh —

"Do it," Sam panted. "Show me."

Gabriel chuckled, holding up a hand, ready to snap his fingers. "Sam, Sam. Someone's got an angel fetish."

He snapped his fingers and Sam's clothes vanished. Sam sucked in a startled breath, his cheeks burning red.

"Oh f-fuck — "

"You good, sugar plum?"

"T-touch me!"

Gabriel nuzzled at Sam's neck and stroked his hand slowly down Sam's side, feeling the lean curve of his ribcage, his waist, his hip…

Sam's hands roamed over his back, holding him close, fisting in the fabric of his jacket. "You too," Sam panted as Gabriel kissed all over his neck. "Please — if that's okay — "

"Mmm, only if you touch back."

Gabriel snapped his fingers to dispel his own clothes and Sam moaned, fingers digging into the muscles on his back.

Gabriel licked a slow line up to Sam's ear. "You said something about thinking of me when you… "

Sam groaned, sliding his hand down Gabriel's back. "I… I th-think about you when… when… " Gabriel's lips nibbled over Sam's collar bone, and Sam struggled for words. "Wh-when I touch myself."

Gabriel's breath hitched. "Come on, cherry pie, don't stop now. Tell me more."

He kissed down Sam's body as Sam continued in a shaky voice.

"I th-think about your mouth on me, on my lips and on my — my — " Sam gasped and grabbed Gabriel's hair when the angel kissed the crease between torso and leg. "Oh god oh god oh god — "

"Mm-hm?" Gabriel prompted, running his hand up Sam's thigh but not touching his cock. He wanted a moment to just appreciate the _view _of it, flushed pink and veiny, resting against Sam's tense stomach and leaking at the tip…

"Oh g-god, I — I think about your mouth — down there — "

Gabriel leaned in and kissed the very base of Sam's shaft. "Here?"

Sam's cock pushed up eagerly against his lips and Sam gasped. "Y-yes!"

Gabriel brushed his fingertips gently up Sam's shaft before curling them around it. "Don't stop talking," he ordered as he lifted the tip of it to his lips.

Sam gasped as Gabriel's tongue slipped out, licking precome from the slit of his dick. "Oh f-fuck — When I'm touching myself in the shower, sometimes — sometimes I pretend you're in there with me, kissing me — " Sam rolled his head against the pillow with a groan as Gabriel's tongue lapped over him again. "P-pushing me down on my knees — opening my mouth with your hand and — oh god — feeding me your c-cock — "

Gabriel hummed approvingly and nursed the tip of Sam's dick, teasing it slowly into his mouth. Sam shook under him.

"I th-think about you coming down my throat — "

"Mmmm… " Gabriel sucked firmly on the head of Sam's dick before letting it slip out of his mouth. He pumped his hand over the wet head. "Want an angel inside you, baby?"

Sam squirmed, bucking his hips up desperately. "Oh f-_fuck, _you have no _idea _— "

Gabriel slipped his other hand between Sam's legs, thumb pressing under his balls. "You ever think about my magical tongue down here?"

For a moment, raw desire washed over Sam's face. Then he groaned and buried his face in his hands. "No, god, I can't ask an angel to do _that_!"

"Mmm, that's a shame." Gabriel nuzzled the inside of Sam's thigh, and Sam's legs spread for him eagerly. "I've been told I'm really, _really_ good at it."

Sam was shaking, keeping his legs closed just enough that his hole was hidden. "Oh god, you don't have to, really, it's — "

Gabriel laughed and kissed Sam's thigh. "Stop acting like it would be such a chore. You're _hot, _chocolate chip, and I bet your ass is hot too." He slipped his hands under Sam's legs, urging them to lift, spread. "Come on, I bet you taste like candy."

Sam whined and braced himself up on his elbows, letting Gabriel push his knees back. The soft crease of his ass spread, revealing his tight, pink little hole.

Gabriel grinned and nipped Sam's thigh. "Told you. Hot as fuck."

Sam swallowed. "R-really?"

"Hey, I'm an angel. Technically it's now divine word that your ass is hot."

That pulled a smile out of Sam, to Gabriel's relief.

"Why don't you keep talking about what you do when you touch yourself," he urged, kissing down Sam's thigh.

Sam grunted when Gabriel nosed under his balls, breathing against his ass. "I — I finger myself sometimes."

Gabriel bit his lip at the image. He brushed his lips softly over Sam's hole, feeling it clench at the touch.

"G-god — "

"Don't stop talking, honeybun."

"I — I pretend it's you, your fingers — " Sam moaned when Gabriel licked him, slow and wet. "Oh g-god, I pretend you're the one stretching me out, working me open — "

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hips to hold him steady, eating him out. Sam's tight little hole was so hot and it tasted like _Sam, _and it kept squeezing under the slow laps of Gabriel's tongue, so hungry to be filled up…

Sam was grabbing at the blankets, gasping as he was licked. "A-ah, G-Gabriel, fuck!"

"Knew you'd taste good," Gabriel purred. He slowly licked into Sam's hole, working it open with his tongue. "Mmm… "

"Oh god oh god I can't — " Sam pushed his hips up against Gabriel's face, trying to drive his tongue deeper. "Holy _fuck, _please please tell me you're gonna put your cock in there — "

Gabriel groaned against Sam's ass, reaching up to find Sam's cock and giving it a squeeze. "Mmm, sugar, you want that?"

"Yes, please yes!"

Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips, and rubbed a finger over Sam's wet hole. "You said something about coming all over yourself while imagining me fingering you?"

"Nnh —!" Sam bit his lip hard, pushing his hips down against Gabriel's finger before stopping himself with a frustrated grunt. He reached for the bedside table, stretching his arm out. "Hang on, I've got lube — "

Gabriel chuckled, cocking his hand like a gun and pressing two fingers against Sam's hole. "I've got lube too."

He jerked his thumb down like he was pulling a trigger, and a gush of lube slicked into Sam's ass. Sam let out a choked, overwhelmed noise and his cock jumped, drooling precome.

The intensity of Sam's reaction was enough to wipe the smirk off Gabriel's face. "… Damn, cupcake, you really like that."

Sam moaned. "Oh fuck, f-feels like you just… "

"Like I came in you?"

Sam just grabbed Gabriel's hair and dragged him up the bed, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. Gabriel returned it and slowly began to push one finger into Sam's lube-slick hole.

"A-ah!" Sam broke the kiss with a gasp. "Oh god — "

"My little honeybun is nice and tight," Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips, thrusting his finger slowly. "You ever play with toys?"

"Y-yeah, a-ah — love having something in me — " Sam groaned and buried his face in Gabriel's neck when a second finger pushed into him. He found Gabriel's ear and whispered into it as the fingers thrust. "Sometimes when I'm in the shower, I'll put my biggest toy on the floor and sink down on it, ride it, pretend I'm servicing your cock… "

Gabriel clenched his teeth and fought down the urge to grab Sam's hips and say fuck it to the rest of the prep, just plunge his cock into that sweet hole and pound away. It squeezed around his fingers, hot and hungry…

"Servicing, huh?" Gabriel panted into Sam's neck.

Sam shuddered, trying to rock his hips up to meet the deep thrusts of Gabriel's fingers. "I like that, the thought of — pleasing you."

"Oh, angel cakes, I'm plenty pleased."

Sam groaned and rolled his head against the mattress as Gabriel pushed in a third finger. "G-god, I'm loose enough, please — "

Gabriel slipped his fingers out, breathless, spreading Sam's legs so he could see the wet glisten of that slick, ready hole. He lined his cock up with it, rubbing, teasing…

"I've… I've got condoms," Sam panted. "In the drawer."

Gabriel paused. "Do you want me to wear one?"

Sam blinked. Then his face turned red. "Oh. Oh god. You. You don't need one." Gabriel could feel Sam _clench _against his dick. "Oh f-fuck, you could actually come inside me."

"Mmm-hm… " Gabriel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead, nudging against Sam's hole. "Fill my little pastry up with cream… "

"God — " Sam gasped as Gabriel started to push in. "Y-yes, please, I need that — "

Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead again, a gentle press of lips as he sunk his cock into his sweet boy. Sam opened up for him so nicely, letting him slide in deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed. Sam looked blissed-out, eyes hazy, panting up at Gabriel and wrapping his legs around the angel's waist. He moaned when Gabriel shifted, giving him a gentle thrust.

"Feels nice?" Gabriel asked, brushing hair out of Sam's face.

Sam nodded dizzily, sliding his hand down Gabriel's back to grab his ass and pull him in deeper. "Y-yes, god, yes… "

Gabriel thrust again, and Sam's eyes closed and his mouth opened.

"Oh god oh god, don't stop — "

It was easy to fall into a rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth, slicking his cock in and out of Sam's hot, tight hole. Sam moaned with each thrust, shivery with pleasure, and Gabriel purred into his neck. He'd do this every night if he could, every night Sam wanted it. It had been millennia since Gabriel had felt something as amazing as this, Sam pulling him close, breathing against his shoulder, making beautiful noises like he never wanted this to end.

Gabriel found one of Sam's hands in his own and wove their fingers together, pinning it to the bed. Sam groaned and pushed up with his hips, fucking onto Gabriel's cock.

"God, yes yes yes _yes _— "

Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss, licking into the angel's mouth. Gabriel returned the kiss as he reached between their bodies. The smooth, heated skin of Sam's cock greeted his fingertips, and Gabriel wrapped his hand around it slowly, savoring the shape and weight and warmth of it in his hand. Tugging gently pulled a noise of pleasure out of Sam, and Gabriel groaned. Oh yeah, he would _definitely_ be back in Sam's bed if Sam let him.

"You feel so good," Sam murmured against the angel's lips. "God, you're making me feel so good — "

Gabriel kept his fingers meshed with Sam's as they kissed, the other hand tugging his cock. "All comfy down there, poundcake?"

"Yeah, god, just go as hard as you want… "

Gabriel picked up the pace, thrusting faster into Sam's tight ass, hips bumping against the soft cheeks. He slid his hand up to the crest of Sam's cock and squeezed. Sam clenched in pleasure when he did that, letting out a strained noise between his teeth. Gabriel _had _to hear that again. He jerked Sam's cock, twisting his fist over the head, pumping his hand up and down the shaft until Sam was gasping.

"N-not so fast!" Sam grabbed at Gabriel's wrist, shaking. "Y-you'll make me come — "

"Yeah?" Gabriel panted. "Good."

Sam shook his head, whining frantically, his cock jumping in Gabriel's hand. "D-don't want this to end — wanna keep fucking you for as long as I can — god — "

Gabriel chuckled breathlessly and shoved his hips forward hard, forcing Sam's body to curve in on itself even more, his balls pressing up against Sam's ass. Sam shouted when he resumed pumping, deeper than before.

"G-Gabriel —!"

"Come for me, Sam," Gabriel ordered softly, still pumping his hand over Sam's cock. He nosed behind Sam's hair and brushed his lips along Sam's ear, letting just the faintest trace of angel thunder enter his voice. "_Come for me._"

Sam's nails dug into Gabriel's back so hard they left pink crescent-moon marks. He muffled his scream in the angel's shoulder as his hips jerked up wildly and he came in the Archangel's hand, hot jets that splattered across his stomach. He_clenched _so hard, squeezing around Gabriel's cock like he couldn't get enough of it.

"G-Gabriel, I can't, I —!"

"Shh, there you go, biscuit, that's it… "

Sam nearly sobbed as a deep, hard thrust milked another spurt out of him. His flushed cock twitched in Gabriel's hand.

"That's it… " Gabriel found Sam's pleasure-slack lips, mouthing them gently as he thrust. "You're a lovely sight, honey… "

Sam wrapped a shaky hand around the back of Gabriel's neck. "Don't stop," he breathed. "Come in me. Please."

Gabriel nipped Sam's lip. "You want come?"

"W-want so much, please!" Sam grabbed at Gabriel's hair, gasping with each hard thrust. "F-fill me up!"

Gabriel groaned, still palming absently over Sam's softening cock. It was wet with his come, and Sam gave a little shiver at the touch. His legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist, urging him to stay buried deep inside.

Gabriel cupped Sam's flushed face. "Pray for it."

Sam brought a hand up to clasp over Gabriel's and let his eyes slide close. His whole body seemed to relax, welcoming each hard thrust.

_Please, Holy Angel, come inside me._

Gabriel bit down an Enochian curse as he pulsed inside Sam, buried balls-deep. His silence broke under the second wash of pleasure and he gasped into Sam's neck, shuddering violently. Sam pulled him into a hungry kiss, and Gabriel moaned into it, cock pulsing and jerking inside Sam's tight body and emptying its load. His heart was still racing by the time their lips broke.

"Jeez, sugar cookie," Gabriel panted, managing a crooked smile. He kissed Sam again, laughing breathlessly into it.

Sam let out a groan that made Gabriel's cock twitch again. His face was flushed when Gabriel pulled back. "You — nhh — you came a _lot._"

Gabriel's eyebrows jumped. "Thought you wanted a lot."

"You — you can _control _that?"

Gabriel hummed smugly and kissed Sam's face, his flushed cheeks and his parted lips and the tip of his nose. Gabriel's hand was still between their bodies, and he trailed his fingers through the creamy streaks of Sam's come. "Want even more?"

"G-god —!"

Gabriel flicked his wrist and Sam's chest was bare and dry. Sam gasped and his face flushed darker at the sudden gush of wetness inside him.

"Did — did you just — " Sam moaned and rolled his head to the side. "H-holy_fuck… _"

Gabriel chuckled, kissing Sam's cheek again. "It is, you know," he whispered secretively. "A holy fuck."

Sam blinked. Gabriel's grin got broader, and Sam rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Are — are you _serious_?"

"Get it? Because — "

"For fuck's sake, are you _sure _you're an angel?"

Gabriel tapped his finger against Sam's nose. "Well, if you need a reminder… "

Gabriel's wings boomed into reality again, filling the room with gold for half a heartbeat. Sam sucked in a shocked breath, his eyes going wide, his body tensing up.

"Sh-shit — "

Sam's cock was pressed between their bodies, and Gabriel could _feel _it swelling up. Gabriel chuckled and nuzzled Sam's neck.

"Mm, I was right about the angel fetish," he taunted. "Someone's all chubbed up again."

Sam whimpered, rocking his hips against the cock that was stuffing him. "And you never _stopped, _god — "

"Angels can go all night, sweetheart." Gabriel dragged his cock out until just the head was caught inside Sam's body, then slowly pushed back in. "Angels can go for _seven _days and _seven _nights if they want… "

"God — !"

Sam's hands returned to Gabriel's ass as the angel started thrusting again. He rubbed his nose against Gabriel's and brushed their lips together.

"Show me your wings again," he whispered.

* * *

Midnight found Gabriel spooned up behind Sam, still buried inside him. His eyes were closed and he smiled into Sam's shoulder, one hand idly playing with the human's soft cock. Sam was still catching his breath from their last round, and with a moan he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

"F-fuck… you came in me so much… "

Gabriel placed his hand over Sam's, winding their fingers together, feeling the soft bump on Sam's belly where he'd been filled up. Sam hummed contentedly.

"Full of my angel," he mumbled sleepily.

Gabriel flicked his hand to pull the blankets up over them, then flicked it again to turn the lights off. Sam let out a tired sigh, sounding ready to fall asleep, and Gabriel kissed his shoulder.

"Want me to stay the night?"

"Mm-hm." Sam nestled his ass back against Gabriel's hips, making sure the angel's cock was completely buried. "An' I want you to keep going."

Gabriel snorted. "You have class tomorrow, cupcake. No all-nighters for you, not even so you can nail an angel."

"I _know _that," Sam objected tiredly. He pushed back against Gabriel again, insistently. "I'm gonna sleep, _you_ keep going."

Gabriel blinked. His cock gave an interested jerk in Sam's ass. "Uh — "

"G'night," Sam mumbled, pulling the blankets up to his chin. In less than a minute, he had drifted off.

So Gabriel was left there holding a sleeping Sam, plump cheeks pressed flush against his hips, sweet ass wrapped warm and snug around his cock. Sam's breathing was soft and even, his body slack in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel swallowed. And gave a gentle thrust.

"Mmmh… " Sam let out a soft noise in his sleep, his ass squeezing once around Gabriel before relaxing again. Gabriel groaned low in his throat and pressed two fingers to Sam's lips.

"Let's make sure you get some shuteye, chocolate chip," he whispered, pouring a thick wave of sleep into Sam's mind. "Can't have you waking up while I pound you. And I'm really gonna _pound _you."

* * *

It was a long night. Gabriel wouldn't have had it any other way. Sam moaned beautifully in his sleep each time his body was thrust into. Gabriel took his time, building from slow, gentle thrusts, dragging out his pleasure, into hard rough fucking that drew a startled "ah!" from Sam's sleeping lips with each hump. Each time Gabriel came, he stopped for a few moments to catch his breath and nuzzle his human lovingly. Then he would slowly start to thrust into Sam's ass again.

Sam got hard halfway through the night, stiffening up against Gabriel's palm as Gabriel's cock slid in and out of his ass. Gabriel jerked Sam's pretty cock until Sam came with a whimpering moan, his body rocking forward against the mattress as he was fucked. Gabriel couldn't help following shortly after, spilling inside his human, groaning into Sam's hair. Sam moaned softly when Gabriel dispelled the mess on his stomach, sending it where it belonged, sticky-hot deep inside Sam's body.

It felt so nice to rub his hand over Sam's belly, feel it swell with come over the course of the night.

* * *

Sam's alarm was set to go off at 8:30, but Gabriel shut it off with a flick of his wrist before it could make a peep. He'd be damned if he didn't take this opportunity to give Sam the best wake-up of his life.

Sam was a mess of come inside, but still squeezed around him with each long, deep thrust, milking him, begging for more. Gabriel fondled Sam's half-hard cock, teasing it into life. A kiss against Sam's neck dispelled the veil of sleep.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Gabriel purred.

Sam mumbled sleepily, squirming for a moment on the bed. Gabriel gave a hard thrust and Sam gasped.

"Aaah —!"

Grinning broadly, Gabriel stroked Sam's dick as he pumped into him. "Well well, look who's up."

"G-Gabriel — " Sam gasped again. He rubbed a hand over his swollen belly, shivering violently. "H-holy fuck, th-that's your _come _— oh god oh god there's so much — "

"Mm-hm. That enough for you, baby?"

Sam twisted around, grabbing Gabriel and pulling him into a kiss, shaking under the thrusts. "Don't stop," he panted when they broke apart. "Please, god, keep going!"

It didn't take long. A minute or so of hard pumping and quick jerking, and Sam came with a shuddering cry and Gabriel's name on his lips. And fuck if seeing and hearing and _feeling _Sam orgasm wasn't the hottest thing in the world — Gabriel came not a minute after.

"Fuck… " Sam caught his breath, rubbing a hand over his belly. "Oh god, that's so hot… "

Gabriel tickled his fingers over the soft bump in Sam's belly. "My little cream puff's all full of cream now. Nice big belly full of angel come."

Sam groaned and shivered. "C-cut it out, you're gonna get me hard again… "

Gabriel tsked. "Well, that won't do. You have a class to get to, hotshot."

"Nhh… don't wanna move… "

"Oh come on, I'll help you."

Gabriel threw off the covers — drawing a displeased grunt from Sam — and rolled both of them over so he was lying on top. Sam grumbled unhappily into the pillows, but he wearily pushed his hips back against Gabriel's cock all the same. Gabriel straightened up carefully, keeping his dick buried in the human's body, straddling Sam's hips. He swallowed and had to fight down the urge to _thrust_again when he saw his shaft buried in Sam's wet, pink, used hole.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Gabriel flicked his hand and summoned a small plug from the air. "Bet you'd like my come in your belly all day."

Sam whimpered and squirmed under him. "G-god, please!"

Gabriel trailed the plug over Sam's ass. "Gonna plug it up inside you. How's that sound?"

"_Fuck_!"

Gabriel chuckled and gave Sam's ass a gentle pat. "Clench for me, baby. Hold that come in."

Sam bit his lip and squeezed as Gabriel's cock dragged slowly out. The head slipped out with a wet noise, and Sam whimpered, hiding his face in the pillows.

"Mmm, now that's a pretty sight." Gabriel spread Sam's ass with one hand, admiring his used hole. It was flushed dark pink and creamy with come, looked so loosened up from his cock. Gabriel whistled. "That's an ass that's been fucked all night, no mistake."

"G-Gabriel — "

Sam's sensitive hole flinched when the tip of the plug was pressed against it. Gabriel pushed, and the toy slipped into Sam's loose hole easily, plugging him up. Sam moaned as Gabriel climbed off him.

"There you go!" Gabriel leaned back against the headboard. "Up you get, kiddo, don't wanna be late."

"Shit — " Sam's arms were shaking as he pushed himself upright. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled himself to his feet, wobbling slightly. He pressed his hands to his belly. The bulge was barely more than a bump, but it was still _Sam's belly swollen with his come_. Sam whimpered as he rubbed it. "Nnh, god… "

Gabriel pursed his eyebrows in concern. Maybe he'd overdone it. "Hey, lemon drop. I can poof all that away if you'd like to be able to walk in a straight line — "

Sam laughed breathlessly. "Don't you _dare._"

Gabriel chuckled. "Aye aye, captain."

"Just… nnh!" Sam took a deep breath, licking his lips. "I'd… better clear out and get to class. Because… if I keep looking at you like that… " Sam gestured at Gabriel's body, sprawled bare on top of the sheets. " … I'm gonna get back in bed with you."

"Well, we can't have that." Gabriel sprang out of bed, walking over to Sam and kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you this evening?" Sam asked hopefully.

Gabriel slid his hands around Sam's waist, pulling him close. "The very second you call my name."


End file.
